Just A Girl From Jersey City
by showtunediva
Summary: Lily's reaction to the scheme to kidnap Annie. I own no rights to any characters or quotes from Annie.


**Just A Girl from Jersey City**

An Annie fan fiction

**Author's notes**: If love is Ke$ha's drug then Annie is my addiction… a healthy addiction nonetheless. Anyway for this fan fiction I tried to get to into Lilly St Regis's head a little bit.. especially with her opinions on the scheme to kidnap Annie. Let's see how well this will work. Enjoy! Please also be sure to read my fic Forever** Changed**. Also ages of characters are never clearly defined in the play but for the sake of this story Lilly is 20, Rooster is 27 and Aggie is somewhere in her mid-40s. I own no rights to any characters or quotes from the Annie script.

My full name is Lillian Rebecca St Regis; most folks just call me Lilly. I'm 20 years old and from Jersey City. Right now I'm in jail but I don't belong here. I got mixed in with bad crowd… which I regret. I'm hoping to get out of here though…I really want to go to college and be a teacher. Hopefully I can clear this stint in jail off my permanent record somehow.

Wondering how I got in jail in the first place? As I said I got mixed In with the wrong crowd…or maybe just mixed up with the wrong guy.

I got my GED and was out of high school by midway through junior year.. I spent the holidays of 1933 wandering around New York City. At first glance Rooster Hannigan (his real name is Daniel.. where he got the nickname Rooster I have no clue) looked like a pretty classy guy..little that I know that he was con artist. I met him when he was out of jail on good behavior and now we share a cell.

Anyway it was a mild day in December and we decided to pay a visit to Rooster's older sister Aggie at the 14th Street Girls Orphanage where she works. We'd just seen a real fancy car leave the parking lot and were curious about it. Rooster entered the office first and explained how he got let of jail early and then I piped in that he swindled someone out of eleven hundred bucks. Aggie made a joke of me being named after the hotel which I didn't really appreciate too much. She then went on the tell us that the woman who just left in the limo was Grace Farrell, personal secretary to millionaire correction **BILLIONAIRE** Oliver Warbucks. He wants to adopt Annie one of the orphans from the orphanage. Aggie and Rooster cooked up a scheme to kidnap Annie back from Warbucks and we decided to split the money three ways. I wasn't to keen for the idea but I was afraid Rooster wouldn't love me anymore if I said no. This was on December 16th…on Christmas Eve we'd put our plan into action.

At around 4:30pm on Christmas Eve we went over to Oliver Warbucks's mansion in our old man and woman costumes we got from a thrift shop down the street from the orphanage. It looked like a big party was going on.. and we were right they were celebrating Annie's adoption. Rooster led the way telling the speil about how were Ralph and Shirley Mudge a couple from Canada. Annie didn't seem to believe that we were parents. Oliver Warbucks's secretary looked exhausted. I had a feeling she had been dealing with a ton of people who had claimed they were Annie's parents. "Do you have proof?" Oliver Warbucks asked. Rooster reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the fake birth certificate. Grace and Warbucks looked it over..Annie peered at it too " October 28th.. that's my birthday." Rooster then pulled the fake half of the locket out of his other jacket pocket. Warbucks suggested that Annie stay at the mansion one more night for Christmas Eve and we could come get her in the morning to pick up the check. We unwillingly agreed. "Bye Annie love. " I said in a sugary sweet voice." Grace was looking at Rooster strangely.. like she'd seen him somewhere else before. We left that joint in a hurry.

The next morning Aggie went ahead of us with all the kids from the Orphanage. We followed behind her about five minutes later. Annie was all ready with her suitcase. Grace and Warbucks looked like they had been up all hours of the night and Warbucks handed Rooster the check with a smirk on his face.

"A certified check for $50,000 paid to the order of Ralph Mudge."

"Read it again."

"Paid to the order of the jig is up!?"

And at that point we knew our plot had been foiled. That's how I ended up in jail you see. I'm getting out of here at lot sooner than Rooster and Aggie though. I want to make something of my life.


End file.
